Sound! Euphonium (anime)
| produced_by = | written_by = Ayano Takeda (original work) | music_by = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensed_by = | original_network = , , , , , | original_run = April 8, 2015 – July 1, 2015 | episodes = 13 + OVA (List of episodes) }} | produced_by = | written_by = Ayano Takeda (original work) | music_by = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensed_by = | original_network = , , , , , , | original_run = October 6, 2016 – December 28, 2016 | episodes = 13 (List of episodes) }} is an anime produced by Kyoto Animation. The 13-episode anime began airing on April 7, 2015, and finished on June 30, 2015. A 14th episode was included in the seventh DVD and BD of the series which was released on December 16, 2015. An anime film retelling the events of the television series and a second season to the television series, also produced by Kyoto Animation, has been confirmed. The movie was released in Japanese theaters on April 23, 2016, and the second season aired from October 5th, 2016 to December 29th, after the first episode's limited pre-screening on September 10th, 2016. Staff *Original creator: Ayano Takeda *Director: Tatsuya Ishihara *Series Composition: Jukki Hanada * Music: Akito Matsuda *Character Design: Shoko Ikeda *Art Director: Mutsuo Shinohara *Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka *Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao *Color design: Akiyo Takeda *Setting: Hiroyuki Takahashi (instruments) * Animation Production: Kyoto Animation Cast *Kumiko Oumae **Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese) *Reina Kousaka **Chika Anzai (Japanese) *Hazuki Katou **Ayaka Asai (Japanese) *Sapphire Kawashima **Moe Toyota (Japanese) *Shuuichi Tsukamoto **Haruki Ishiya (Japanese) *Asuka Tanaka **Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) *Kaori Nakaseko **Minori Chihara (Japanese) *Haruka Ogasawara **Saori Hayami (Japanese) *Noboru Taki **Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) Episodes First Season After swearing off music due to an incident at the middle school regional brass band competition, euphonist Kumiko Oumae enters high school hoping for a fresh start. As fate would have it, she ends up being surrounded by people with an interest in the high school brass band. Kumiko finds the motivation she needs to make music once more with the help of her bandmates, some of whom are new like novice tubist Hazuki Katou; veteran contrabassist Sapphire Kawashima; and band vice president and fellow euphonist Asuka Tanaka. Others are old friends, like Kumiko's childhood friend and hornist-turned-trombonist Shuuichi Tsukamoto, and trumpeter and bandmate from middle school, Reina Kousaka. However, in the band itself, chaos reigns supreme. Despite their intention to qualify for the national band competition, as they currently are, just competing in the local festival will be a challenge—unless the new band adviser Noboru Taki does something about it. Second Season Following their success in the qualifying round for the Kansai regional competition, the members of the Kitauji High School Concert Band set their sights on the next upcoming performance. Utilizing their summer break to the utmost, the band participates in a camp where they are instructed by their band advisor Noboru Taki and his friends who make their living as professional musicians. Kumiko Oumae and her friends remain determined to attain gold at the Kansai competition, but trouble arises when a student who once quit the band shows interest in rejoining and sparks unpleasant memories for the second-year members. Kumiko also learns about her teacher's surprising past and the motivation behind his desire to lead the band to victory. Reaching nationals will require hard work, and the adamant conviction in each student's commitment to the band will be put to the test. Special Episodes Season 1 is a series of special episodes included in the Blu-ray/DVD releases of the first season of Sound! Euphonium. Each episode runs for approximately 2 minutes. Season 2 is a series of special episodes included in the Blu-ray/DVD releases of the season season of Sound! Euphonium. Each episode runs for approximately 2 minutes. Movies Music The opening theme of the first season is DREAM SOLISTER, sung by TRUE, and the ending theme is , sung by Kumiko Oumae (Tomoyo Kurosawa), Hazuki Katou (Ayaka Asai), Sapphire Kawashima (Moe Toyota), and Reina Kousaka (Chika Anzai). The opening theme of the second season is , sung again by TRUE. The ending theme is , sung by Kumiko Oumae (Tomoyo Kurosawa), Hazuki Katou (Ayaka Asai), Sapphire Kawashima (Moe Toyota), and Reina Kousaka (Chika Anzai). The ending theme of ''Liz and the Blue Bird is , sung by Homecomings. The ending theme of ''Finale Oath is , sung by TRUE. Gallery Top main.jpg|First Anime Key Visual Fetu.jpg|Promotional art for the Anime series mainVisual.jpg Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Media